Yugioh and Pokemon in Switching Places
by Brokenhearts89
Summary: Two different people, monsters, and worlds. Operation Opposite is in effect that causes great confusion. Can these brave hero's get rid of this ammesia and get back home alive?
1. Yugioh and Pokemon in Switching Places

Hi everyone yugisgirl89 here. This story inspired me all because of a picture I saw while walking in a Grocery store.  
The main characters in this story are Yami Yugi, Ash Ketchum, and all their friends. Im also adding my own characters : Nikka, Englica, and Chonchilla.  
I decided not to add the main characters buddy's till a later chapter. This is so it would be a little bit easier to understand plus I won't have to type so much. Hope you enjoy the story. Yugisgirl89

* * *

Yugioh and Pokemon in Switching Places

By: yugisgirl89  
  
Yugioh:  
  
It was a very cold day not a single person in sight except a bright light. When the light faded two figures appeared. A young disabled girl whose master was a tall, mean ferocious man that had a black symbol in his forehead.  
"We have arrived in earth, Master Englica," said the sad girl. "Good...now we shall begin the process of operation opposite,  
mwa ha ha!" But little did they know that 5 miles away from them there was a duel taking place...  
  
"Dark Magician attack Harpie Lady," cried the male voice with pointy hair.The holographic monster destroyed the rival dropping the opponent's life points to zero.  
"Darn, guess I have a long way to go before I match his skills,"she thought while exiting off the duelist arena.  
The other person also got off the arena and placed his cards and a pyramid object (millenium puzzle) next to his backpack, then headed towards the forest. As he left two figures slowly crawled out of the bushes.  
  
"This is perfect, " cried Englicia, "after all my searching I finally found a person that looks in good shape and has survival skills. That will really get the ratings up in my operation."  
"Um, Englicia, he's the first person we encountered during the first 15 minuets, " replied the female.  
"What, how are you argue with me Nikka!" enraged Englicia,  
"Have you forgotten our deal...As long as you serve and obey me Crystonian and your people would be spared. Now then shall we continue with my plan." As Englicia was about to take his first step out of the shadows he caught a glimpse of a bush rattling.  
"He's returning," he thought, "Better hide back to the bushes..."

As he came back to his campsite full with wood he dropped the pile and started to make the fire. "Spirit when do you expect we'll see another challenger..."  
"I don't know, " replied his conceits, " I'm hoping very soon.""What is he doing?" questioned the confused Englicia.  
"I think he's talking to himself, master,"  
"Oh...I already knew that, ha ha ha." As he was laughing to himself, Nikka quietly wept.  
Later on in the night.  
"Ok he's asleep, now's our chance...I mean now's your chance to sneak up and steal that item he has."  
"Why me? It's your idea to steal that master..." he glared at her his hand patting the outside of his pocket, "Alright..."she replied.  
"That's a good girl," he cooed as she swiftly but silently crept into his territory. When she arrived she observed the scene and found the object she was going to swipe. The item was worn around the boys neck.  
An unknown feeling pricked inside of her. 'He looked so cute snuggled in his sleep holding that item like a small child holding on to a stuffed animal,' she tought as she slowly went foward.  
"What are you doing?" whispered Englicia "get that item!"  
She stopped, quickly brushed the feeling awat, then slowly reached for the item.  
As she reached for the item a hand grabbed hers. She jumped and saw that he awoke, but it was not the same boy she saw sleeping. No his complexion was totally different.  
As she struggled to breakt free from his mighty grip he said,  
"I don't know who you are and why you want my Millenium Puzzle, but you are not going to have it."Englicia saw what was going on and he did not like it one bit. "Great, I cant believe one little thing I want her to do and she fails...."  
his forehead glowed. When it faded a figure appeared, "yes master,"  
"Chonchita, I want you to head to the next solar system and find a protoje that is in good condition for the operation."  
"Yes master," it replied and with a bright flash of light disappeared.Nikka looks in his eyes, his eyes look cold. As he raised up his other hand, shethought he's going to slap her. She closed her eyes waiting to feel the blow, but she does not. Instead he releases his grip from her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me your name and explain what you are doing here".  
"N-n Nikka...I was dared by a group of people to get something.  
what's your name?"  
"My name is Yugi."Pokemon:  
  
"Pikachu Thunder Shock!"  
The Monster replied the masters' command. As the yellow mouse like monster yelled, "Pika Chu!" big volts of energy shot out and hit the wild animal paralyzing it.  
"Good work Pikachu. Poke Ball Go..." he said as he threw a small red and white ball capturing it. The leaped for joy as he picked up the ball.  
"Yes, I finally caught Chansey!"  
"Pika."  
"Thanx Pikachu you're the best," he commented as he rubbed Pikachu's head, "Well we better get back to Pallet before mother gets a fit."  
"Pi Pikachu!"  
When the two headed south towards pallet little did they know that a stalker was coming their way.Chonchita finally made it to the next solar system, he was sick and tired of watching all that peace and happiness in passing planets. When the light faded his mind quickly reeled, " Hmm I'm in a different world so I better transform into something quick." He saw a little mouse monster eating a fruit. "Bingo I'll transform into that beast . CHONCH TRANSFOMATION!" Then he slowly but quickly changed shapes until he looked just like that little monster. Then he swiftly jumped branch to branch.As he was searching around he spotted a person with a adorable little yellow monster on that persons back. 'Perfect,' he thought. Just as he was about to jump on the next branch the branch supporting his weight snapped and fell down.  
"Pika..." murmured Pikachu,  
"What is it Pikachu?" he questioned.  
"Pika Pee, Pika Chu, Chu," Pikachu said as he pointed directly at Chonchita.  
"Oh look its a Pitchu"  
'He spotted me might as well go close to him,' Chonchita thought. He got up and walked towards them. As he ws walking he was thinking, 'He looks good... he takes a rucksack with him, that must mean he's a traveler'  
"Hey little guy want to join us? You're welcome to tag along if you like," said Ash as he and Pikachu walked off.  
Chonchita thought for a minuet then murmured, "Well its better than showing master that I came back empty handed," and followed them.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Ch 2 It's Time

In the previous Chapter Nikka gets caught by a mysterious person named Yugi, Englicia sends Chinchila on a mission to find another person to complete the mission. Will Chinchila complete the mission? Lets find out!

* * *

Reviews:

metafire - You'll just have to keep reading to find out!

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Yugioh or Pokemon characters. But I do own Nikka, Chonchilla, and Englicia.

* * *

Ch2 Completing the Mission By: yugisgirl89  
  
"Well what do you know that Pitchu followed us all the way to the forest."  
"Pitch," replied Chonchila, 'hey I think I'm getting the hang of this so called Pitchu business'  
"Hey Ash!" cried a female voice, "Wait for us."  
Ash turned around and saw two people one female with red hair hoding a small baby pokemon and a male with brown hair. When they caught up Ash questioned,  
"Misty, I thought you hated bugs?"  
"Ha, Ha, very funny," replied the red head, "I'm not afraid.  
Hey did you catch a Pitchu...He's a cutie."  
"Nope, this pokemon followed us, I wonder..."  
'This is perfect, the he's going to love this,' Chonchita smiled, 'but it is so hard to choose...,' then he ran twoards the forest.  
"...Hey Pitchu wait up...," "Just leave him, Ash," said the brown dude, "I bet he's going back to his familly,"  
"Yeah, you're right, Brock,"  
Chonchita ran twoards the nearest bush, then sticked his two paws outward. The palms formed negative waves then formed into a hologram of a tall figure.  
"I trust you have good news Chonchila," boomed the figure.  
"Yes master I do...I found three people who are perfect for operation opposite. I know operation opposite requires only one person to be apart of it. Since, I couldn't decide on which specimin would be good, I decided to let you choose, master."  
"Well then, if you want me to choose then how about showing me them,"  
" Yes master," Chonchila answered. As he was walking out of the forest he saw that the group fast asleep with marks all over their faces.  
'What happened, why are there marks all over their faces? Oh well'  
He tip toed close to the group while holding the energy.  
"So master have you decided?" he whispered.  
"Yes I have, Chonchila, and the speciman I choose is that kid with the red cap."  
"Your wish is my command," he replied. Then suddenly out of nowhere a browish gold rope lassoed the sleeping Ash dragging it twoards the hologram. As it was pulling him it accidently knocked Picachu. Pikachu woke up and sprung into action.As he was about to release bolts of energy the enemy disppeared. But that did't stop him there, he immediately sniffed his tracks.  
  
Nikka was sitting down next to Yugi, holding a cup of cooco,  
reviewing of what has just happend over the past couple of minuets. As she recollecting she thought, 'this is not the same boy as I saw sleeping,  
did he somehow switch places when I wasn't noticing?' As she was about to sip her cocco she shot straight up. A tall man was walking twoards them looking straight at Yugi. As he got close negative energy shot out at them. "You know I don't tolerate failures", he sneared at her then blacked out.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a huge flash of light came pouring down knocking Yami out. When he regained his consients he saw four figures standing right in front of him including Nikka.  
"Good work, now we can begin operation opposite,"  
complimented Englicia,"I see our little protoje has awakened."  
As Englicia raised his left hand vines shot out out of nowhere piercing at Yugis skin causing him to become paralyzed.  
The forth figure woke up looking both scared and confused. He dazed at the group and caught the sight of the small animal. The animal came foward to Yami changing shape to a new specie. When the transformation was complete his tail glowed and out of nowhere Yami and the boy wore an anklet in their right ankle.  
"I know what you boys are thinking," the figure said, "Your next action is to run away from this hideous place. But I must warn you these special items are designed to shock you if you displease my master...Still don't believe?" he questioned, "fine, I will show you an example." with a swish of his hand a woman appeared wearing a gold uniform,surrounded by a force field.  
"No, no Chonchila, please don't hurt Star," cried Nikka.  
"I'm sorry, Nikka, it's the masters' orders," he said as a huge flash of light appeared, paralyzing star, "I'm sorry Princess," she murmured, teary eyed, "I failed to protect you," and disappeared.  
"Noooo, STAR!" sobbed Nikka as she fell to the ground dazed at what had just happened. Yugi wanted to comfort the girl, but was abruptly stopped by Chonchila.  
"Stop your pathetic crying!" shouted the unknown person.  
Nikka tried to dry up her tears, but, somehow, she couldn't stop. "I said stop," The figure walked in front of Nikka and slapped her on the cheek knocking her out."  
"No!" shouted Yami as he quickly rushed twoards her. "Pathetic boy," he said then chanted a spell. As was chanting the spelln Yami spotted a yellow monster rush twoards them then it suddenly went black.  
Misty and Brock woke up from thier long peacful slumber.  
As they wiped the sleep from their eyes they noticed that Ash and Pikachu wasn't here. "Great now where did he go," said the enraged Misty,  
"Its Ok Misty he probably wanted to go see Prof. Oak early and didn't want to disturb our nap," replied Brock. As they were packing up they saw a huge flash of light when it dissapeared Misty and Brock When they were halfway in the forest they saw Pikachu and a figure laying down unconciousnes. "Oh no Ash,'" they cried as they rushed to aid them. "hmm that's strange" "What's strange Brock?" "He wears Ashs' clothing but ...," Misty quinted hard, "Oh my gosh Ash looks...different?"  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Ch 3 Uh oh

Hiya Yugisgirl89: Wnat to clarify some of the readers what is going on. Operation Opposite is complete and our heroes are Yamu Mouto, Ash Ketchum and all their friends. Nikka (N-I-kka) is enslaved by the evil Englicia and is force to participate in Opperation Opposite with a demon that can transform into anything, his name is Chonchilla. Now that they have succeeded in the operation let the chaos begin!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh or Pokemon characters. I do own Nikka, Englicia, and Chonchilla.

Ch 3 -Uh Oh

By Yugisgirl89  
  
"Ow... where am I?" questioned the young man. as he was laying beside a large arena in the middle of nowhere.  
"Yugi!" Cired a voice as she was running twoards him.  
"Yugi, I'm not Yugi, huh!" He looked down and saw him wearing purple, "uck," murmured the discusted boy. "Oh no where's my hat?!"  
"Woops, sorry you looked like a friend of mine... If you're looking for your hat it's on top of your head..."  
The boy felt his head, yep his hat was still there, but wait it feels vealvety. The feel brought a tingling sensation down his spine. He immediately took off his hat and saw it was purple and white. (You know what Ash's cap look like, right?) The boy realized that it was not his pokeleague hat, a hat that he worked so hard on earning on by sending a million post cards, instead it was a symbol of an eye of some sort in a gold color.  
"Hey are you lost..."  
"Me lost no way! ..."  
The girl just stared at the boy for awhile then he put his hand on top of his head and said, "Um actually I am lost."  
"Uh," groaned the girl as she leaned over sideways. "So what is it are you lost or not!"  
"Ok, ok sheesh I am lost miss..."  
"Mai, and you?"  
"Mai, nice name, my name is Ash Ketchum (I hope thats how you spell his last name ;) and Im from Pallet town,"  
Mai laughed, "What you say you're from Pallet Town, please dont tell me you're stupid too."  
"Im not stupid I beat all the gym leaders in the Orange Pokemon League."  
"Pokemon?" She laughed again.  
"Thats not funny!"  
"Oops sorry kid, I don't know what a Pokemon Leauge is,"  
"You dont!" Anime fall drops on Ash.  
"But I do know that there is a duel monsters tournament going on and I'm participating. I was hoping to meet a friend a say good luck to him, but I might as well say good luck to you because you're definitely gonna need it, kid." She turned arund and was walking away Suddenly out of nowhere a picure pops up on Ash's mind, "Wait Mai,"  
"Yes," she answered as she turned around,  
"Is the friend you are looking for small wears a pendant and has spiky hair?"  
"Yes that's him did you see him,"  
"Well..."  
  
'Huh, whats going on'  
"So who are you?" questioned the red faced Misty. "Where did you come from, and what did you do to Ash?"  
"I don't know, who this Ash character is..." blurted Yami, "One moment I was is the middle of the forest helping a girl, then in the next moment I'm here with you guys..."  
"Yeah right if you dont know who he is then why are you wearing Ash's clothes?" questioned the defiant Brock.  
Yami looked down and when he saw what he was wearing a disgusted yet surprised look came down his face. "What what happened to my uniform and the Millenium Puzzle!"  
"Whats he talking about, Brock?" whispered Misty.  
"I have no idea... Well since you are not going to cooperate with us might as well take him along with us. The last thing we want to happen is him getting lost and get blamed for leaving him."  
"My name's not him it's Yam-I mean Yugi, Yugi Muto,"  
"Yugi Muto, thats' a weird name? But hey at least it's not Tom Ado, hehe," snickered Misty.  
"Yeah I totally forgot about that. Ah good times, good times...." replied the daydreaming Brock.  
"Um excuse me...."  
"Oh right, Yugi, lets get out of this forest and meet Professor Oak,"  
"Professor Oak, who's he?"  
"You're not around from here are you?"  
"Yeah you could say that, 'better get keep my mouth shut from now on there's no tellin what they are going to do with me. Good grief I hope the guys are ok',"  
After an half an hour they get out of the forest and make it to Pallet Town where they see the professor with Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Ah Brock, Misty, Ash hows it going?"  
"Wait thats not ash,"  
"What, you're right Mrs. Ketchum (Sorry dont know Ash's moms first name)..."  
"Who are you and what did you do to my son!" cried the tear eyed Mrs. Ketchum.  
Yami looked deep into Mrs. Ketchum's eyes then anwered, "Your right I shouldn't keep pretending that I do not know whats going on..."  
  
"What no way,"  
"Yes and the last thing I remembered I was in dark room and I saw that boy, Yugi, then in the next instance I'm here and I meet you."  
"Oh boy this is a big problem,"  
"I know what you mean, 'I hope Brock and Misty are ok...',"  
"...Remember I told you that there is deul monsters tournament going on,"  
"Yeah... Oh I get it he was suppose to be in that tournament, and no wait... you're gonna teach me how to play the game,"  
"Righto kid, if you do not participate Seto Kiaba will be crowned King of Games, and I definately do not want that to happen,"  
"Ok,"  
"Alright now all we have to do is find you a deck..."  
Then out of nowhere a deck magically appears, "Well what do you know, just our luck," and Mai picked up the deck. "That's stragnge that does not look like duel monsters," and she flipps the cards, "But it is, it looks the same... I guess Pegasus got board and made some more cards."  
"Hey let me take a look, huh... No way its Pikachu!"  
"Pika-what?"  
"Pikachu, But I thought I left him with the gang in Pallet?"  
"Whatever, now its time to teach you duel monsters, its time to duel?"  
" ?.? 'Hwo am I, where am I, and what is a duel?',"

That's it for chapter four. Since school is in session its going to take some time for me to do both my fanfic and homework so be patient. Just a reminder I DO NOT own any of the Yugioh and Pokemon characters. I do own Nikka, Englicia, and Chonchilla. 


	4. Ch 4 Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh or Pokemon characters, but do own Englicia, Chonchilla, and Nikka.  
  
Yugisgirl89 (a.k.a Nikka): Yay!  
Yami: What are you so happy about?  
Nikka: we're gonna start doing intros!  
Yami: ?  
Ash: laughs Stupid Yami, you don't even know what an intro is?  
Yami: Turns red Oh you're gonna get it Ash Ketchup once I send you to the Shadow Realm.  
Ash: Turns Red Ok mister 1) My last name is KETCHUM not Ketchup 2) Oh yeah... well oh yeah if you do take me to that whatever realm I'll sick Pikachu at you with thundershock!  
Pikachu: Pika? Pika Pi.  
Yami: Oh yeah! Bring it on!  
  
Ash and Yami start to fight. Ash tries to put Yami in a half nelson while Yami uses his Millenium Puzzle getting ready to send him to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Nikka: 'This was a BAD idea'  
Pkachu: Pikachu!  
Yami: X.X Ash: X.X Nikka: laughs Well shall we start the fanfic.. Oops before that let me check the reviews goes to her laptop and checks  
Laptop: Reviews 0 Nikka: sighs Oh well better luck next tume, right Pikachu.  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
  
Ch 4 – Confusion By: yugisgirl89  
  
Englicia was inside his cold, dark, and desolate room the only thing that gave a little life to the room was a picture. In that picture was a stunningly beautiful girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and a light blue gown. On top of her head wore a tiara and in her hand a crystal wand. In the background was a crystal castle glowing beautful colors of the rainbow.  
"hahaha, Foolish princess! Once my master hears about this Operation he's bound to make me the second of command of Dark Cloud. And once I become second of command Ill return to that place and destroy all the people who have humiliated me in the past..."  
Almost out of nowhere Chonchilla appeared, "Master the Operation was a success... Shall we finish the end of our bargain to that girl?"  
Englicia glared down at him, "I'm so sorry Master it was foolish to speak out of turn..."  
"Of course it was you stupid idiot...Yes I will finish the end of the bargain after I erase her memories and send her to, what' that planet that is filled with violence and pollution?"  
"Mariner 9,"  
"Ah yes Mariner 9, hahaha..."  
'How could you do such a terrible deed... what has happened to the master I once knew'  
"...Englicia you may go fetch Nikka and bring her to me!"  
"Yes Master, 'No I will not let this happen to Nikka!'"  
  
"Can we take a break PLEASE," whined Ash.  
"Oh alright then we'll take a break." Ash sorely went down the arena, 'why me why am I in so much pain'.  
"I'm still not satisfied about your game playing Ash. I'm so ashamed to teaching you how to duel. Oh well might as well get your but kicked by me than Seto Kiaba, he'll cream you in just one move with those powerful Blue Eyes…" "Blue Eyes what's that?" "Blue Eyes White Dragon!" "Is that a Pokemon," "Aye, No stupid it's a monster and quit thinking that you're in that stupid place!"  
"Hey don't call Pallet stupid!" Shouted the red faced Ash, "By the way I was just teasing you about the Blue Eyes I already knew that monster, hahaha!" "Yeah right," mumbled Mai "Say what!" "Oh, noth-hey I got it!" "Got what?" "I'm gonna' take you to the turtle game shop. I'm sure Mr. Muto can give you a lesson…" "Mr. Muto who's he," "Grr… He's Yugi's grandpa, come on lets go," "But I'm exhausted Mai, can we do the lessons tomorrow?" "No way," and in a snap Mai grabbed Ash's arm and dragged Ash away from the arena.  
  
"Who are you and what did you do to my son!" cried the teary eyed Mrs. Ketchum.  
Yami looked deep into Mrs. Ketchum's eyes then answered, "Your right I shouldn't keep pretending that I do not know what' going on..."  
A boy came rushing past a few seconds later a group of girls leaving behind a trail of dust chocking the group. When the dust cleared Yugi realized who that person being chased was, Misty could see the look in his eye, "I'm so sorry but I have to go now, bye," said Yugi as he followed the group. "Hey wait don't you want a snak?" A hand touched her sholder, "Oh Professor Oak,"  
"Just leave him Mrs. Ketchum,"  
"But I have this weird feeling being worried about him,"  
"I know, I know,"  
"Well how about we go after him and..." "Oh no you don't Brock," She grabbed his ear, "We're going to go after him. Thanks again Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak." "Ouch… Yeah… ouch… thanx…" "Comon lover boy," said misty as she dragged Brock with her.  
"Toge Togepriii" popped a smiling baby pokemon out of Misty's bag.  
When Brock and Misty caught up they saw the group of girls huddling around a tree. Just above them Yugi was sitting on a branch trying to stay away from them. Blood boiled inside of misty as she turned bright red. Out of nowhere a loud speaker popped out into her hand and she yelled, "YOU STUPID GIRLS LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" With deaf ear drums the girls obeyed and walked away and were returning home. Misty was about to say the coast was clear but a voice answered, "Yami its ok that lady scared those girls away," and came out of the bushes.  
"G-gg," pointed Brock at the boy.  
"Thanx Yugi," replied Yugi as he hoped down the branch.  
Misty turned white, "Y-Yugi, but you're Yugi arent you?"  
"Huh," the two boys looked at eachother, "Ahh!"  
"We're, we're... separated?!"  
  
Yami and Ash: regain their conscience  
Yami: What happened Ash: You and I were both in a fight and then Pikachu Thundershocked us. glares at Pikachu  
Pikachu: hides behind Nikka  
Nikka: 'Boys they'll never learn' Sorry Pikachu... RAINBOW CRYSTAL POWER Pkachu: disapears  
Ash: Oh no PIKACHU! T.T You're so cruel Nikka!  
Nikka: I know, but tha'ts to teach you guys a lesson. This is suppose to be a family fanfiction, sure there'll be some FIGHTING in the story, but not in the intro. If you two fight again Ill make sure to teleport you to Englicia.  
Ash: Poor Pikachu... T.T Yami: laughs  
Nikka: glares, wand ready to teleport Yami  
Yami: Gulps  
Ash: T.T Nikka: 'Don't worry I'll make sure to bring Pikachu back'  
  
Pikachu: In Pokemon Daycare Land where he and his best buds are playing Pi pika chu! smiles 


	5. Ch 5 Still Confused?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh or Pokemon characters, but do own Englicia, Chonchilla, and Nikka.

* * *

Ash: T.T Nikka: Oh all right Ash I'll get your Pikachu back.  
Ash: perks up Really?  
Nikka: Tch, RAINBOW REFLECTION!  
Pikachu: appears Pikaaaa.  
Nikka: Hey, Pikachu, how was your vacation?  
Pikachu: PIKA! Hop's on to Nikka's shoulder  
Yami: Wait you teleported that monster to a place where it can relax.  
Ash: It's not an it, it's a he!  
Yami: Whatever and you were just kidding on teleprompting us to Englicia?  
Nikka: grins Do you want to see for yourself?  
Yami: sweat drop Uh on second thought no, I'm fine.  
Nikka smiles Good, lets check the Reviews:  
Laptop: None, TIP: Nikka you better slow down with your fanfiction so the fans may send reviews to you.  
Nikka: My Laptops right, but I'm on a roll.  
Ash and Yami: Ahem?  
Nikka: sweat drop With the help from you guys.  
Ash and Yami: glare  
Nikka: Shall we continue?  
  
Ch 5 – Still Confused?  
By: yugisgirl89  
  
"How, how did this happen Yami,"  
"I don't know Yugi,"  
"Wait you're Yami, but I thought you said you're Yugi?" said the confused Misty.  
"Yami you didn't used my name did you?"  
"Duh, Yugi, at the time I met those guys I thought they were Rare Hunters, so I played it safe and used your name,"  
"Yeah you're right Yami, silly me,"  
"Uh, hello, mind explaining to us what's goin' on?" questioned Brock.

Nikka inside a small cell tears pour out of her eyes, 'Why, why did it have to be Star. It should have been me, I should have been the one to die'  
The cell door opens up and Chonchilla enters, Nikka perks up, "Chonchilla what's..."  
"Shh, we're escaping,"  
"Why,"  
"I'll explain to you later my princess, but right now lets go!"  
Nikka looks deep into Chonchilla's eyes then nods, Chonchilla grabs Nikka's hand and they run out the door. Just as they were about to run in the hallway Englicia appears, "Tch, tch, Chonchilla I thought you knew better than that,"  
'Nikka you go ahead'  
'But what about you Chonchilla'  
'I'll be fine, now go!' Nikka runs past Englicia. Englicia forms a negative energy from his hand and aims it at Nikka. But immediately gets blocked by Chonchilla. "Leave the girl alone Englicia it's just you and me,"  
"So it's a fight huh Chonchilla?"  
"I should of killed you while I had the chance,"  
"But you didn't poor baby," he cooed.  
"Grr... CHONCH TRANSFORM!"  
  
Nikka pants as she is running for her life away from the demons attacking her. She turns to the left and finds that she is in a dead end. The demons maneuver closer ready to strike her. She immediately puts up a defensive shield. She knows that her powers from her crystal wand cannot hold the barrier any longer. She prays her last prayer as her shield fades. Then the demons disappear in a blast. Ducks her head and shields her eyes, but the blast does not leave a mark on her, why? She opens her eyes and sees Chonchilla with a burnt right arm, "Chonchilla you defeated Chonchilla?"  
"No I only put him on paralysis, it will not last for long we must get out of here now!"  
"Yes where do we go now?"  
"I don't know princess, I just dont know,"  
Nikka thinks hard then an idea pops in her mind, "We must undo the operation,"  
"But how Englicia will spot us in a flash,"  
"No he won with my rainbow magic. First lets get out of here and then I will tell you my plan."

After the 1hr walk from the forest and another hour ride from the airport Ash and Mai arrived to their destination, the Turtle Game Shop, and entered in.  
"Hello welcome to the Turtle Game Shop, can I help you guys with anything," replied the man behind a counter.  
"Hi Mr. Moto," Replied Mai, "Could you help me with something?"  
"Sure anything for Yugi's friend,"  
"Thanx, you see I...uh I mean Yugi found a beginner duelist, while training. He thinks he should enter to, yet another one of, Kaiba's Tournament, but needs more practice. Could you teach him how to play the game Mr. Moto?"  
"Sure but why didn't my grandson come over and tell me that himself?"  
"Uh... It was in the spur of the moment."  
"Ok,"  
'Whew that was a close one'  
"Where's the person I need to train?"  
"Right here. Ash this is Mr. Moto. Mr. Moto this is ash Ketchup,"  
"It's Ketchum,"  
"A yes Ketchum, my bad..."  
"Well young lad I hope you're not like that other kid I trained,"  
"What about him,"  
"He wasted my time by trying to sleep during his lessons,"  
'Yep that's Joey alright,' snickered Mai.  
"Let's begin immediatelty,"  
"What but we just got here"  
"Hmm," glared Mai "Uh I mean sure, I'm all fired up!"  
"Alright do you know what the weakest duel monster is?"  
"Uh...Well..."  
Mai slaps her forehead.  
Out of nowhere a bright gold light flashes the room, almost blinding the three. Then the light disappeared," Uh I know its Kuriboh,"  
"The strongest?"  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon, Ultimate Dragon, and Shining Dragon. But the powerfullist monster of them all Exodia the Forbidden One, but he's really hard to assemble."  
Mais jaw dropped, so did Mr. Moto.  
"Well since Ash told me which monsters the strongest and weakest. I didn't know my grandson had a good eye in seeing other duelists, huh mai?"  
"Yeah Mr. Moto I didn't know either, thanx for the lesson let's go Ash."  
"Goodbye, thanx for the lesson Mr. Moto,"  
"Anytime Ask feel free to come over and duel me sometime!"  
  
When they exited the shop Mai said, "Man I'm really impressed Ash, how did you know they were the strongest and weakest monsters I didn't tell you..."  
"I don't know after that flash in the room it was like I magically received knowledge to duel monsters."  
"Oh doesn't matter as long as you know how to play you can enter the Tournament. 'Ha I cant wait to see the look on Kiaba's face when he see's Ash instead of Yugi.

"So far so good," said Chonchilla, "now on to Kanto... CHONCH TELEPORTATION!"

* * *

Ash and Yami: still glares  
Nikka: sweat drops even more Hey I did say with the help from you guys, did I?  
Ash and Yami glares turns to smiles and they laugh  
Nikka: ?  
Ash: We got her good didn't we Yami laughs  
Yami: smiles Si... sure... we were just kidding Nikka.  
Nikka Blushes  
Yami: Mi trienta, hacer usted querer unos los refrescos?  
Ash: What's he saying?  
Nikka: One moment let me E-mail my Spanish teacher, he can help translate.  
  
Nikka E-mails her Spanish teacher, receives E-mail soon after.  
  
E-mail: Yami said, " I'm thirsty, want some sodas?"  
Nikka: Oh, Si, I'd like a.  
Ash: You bet, two Cherry Cokes, por favor!  
Yami: Si, Senor. Senorita. (Habla Espanol, Yami, I don't know ... well, actually I do. Who cares)  
Nikka: smiles as Yami leaves  
Nikka: Fire burns in her eyes as she glares at Ash  
Ash: Gulp  
  
Thunder crashes down out of nowhere and knocks Ash out.  
  
Yami: comes back Que con Ash?  
  
Nikka E-mails another E-mail, receives E-mail.  
  
E-mail: "What's with Ash?" Ash: X.X Nikka: Uh... He hyperventilated from laughing too much. Hehe  
Yami: Oh, Bueno. Leaves cherry coke next to Ash, then hands a Cherry Coke to Nikka sitting next to her.  
Nikka: Smiles 


	6. Ch 6 Help

Yugioh and Poekmon Switching Places - Ch 6

By: Yugisgirl89

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long wait got caught up with darn school. Anyways we're almost close to the end so hang tight PKmon and YGO fans!

* * *

"Princess I have finished giving Ash the knowledge of Duel Monsters, I am transporting myself back to you" said Chonchilla as he transported to Nikka. "So far so good," said Nikka that's it for phase 1. Now to phase 2 and then after that we need to figure out how we are going to teleport them back to their worlds..."

"Attention ladies and gentlemen thank your for watching channel KCDN 21. I am your host G. G"  
"And your hostess Kristy"  
"And boy are we ready for Kiaba Corps tournament"  
"Yes G.G. we are I am here with the one and only Seto Kiaba who has, once again,  
sponsered this duel monsters tournament..." Kiaba butted in, "Yes Kristy and I want all the fans to know that these duel disks are state of the ark and they will last for a long time. If they don't before your warranty expires that Kaiba Corp will definitely give your money back,  
along with a rare card, with the help of the Rare Hunters. If you don't have a duel disk then you're a bunch of loosers, not that you already are"  
"Uh... thank you Seto Kiaba..." ;  
"...Oh and one more thing my loving fans I will Beat Yugi Mutou and take my place back to the #1 duelest in Japan"  
"Uh thanx again, back to you G.G." .;

Ok so you're telling me that you're suppose to be a spirit from this 'ancient past'  
and you are the one that solved this artifact and is letting him take control your body sometimes?  
... I'm confused," said Misty rubbing her aching head.  
"Hey I don't care about his past, future... a whatever. All I want to know is how you attracted all those beautiful ladies... Ow!" Musty jabbed Brack wit her elbow. Yami and Yugi just blinked, "You dufus, when are you going to get your mind off girls right now we need to figure out how we can return them back to their home and get Ash back"  
"Maybe I can be in some assistance," Said a voice. Misty turned around, "Who's there?" Out came from the bush a woman with long black hair and next to her a Pitchu, "Hey that's the same pitchu we saw before Ash disappeared," blurted Brock as he saw Pitchu then the jumped right in front of the girl knocking Misty, "We need help good lookin'. My name is Brock what's your name"  
"N-nikka," Blinked the woman.  
"What a beautiful name. You said you could assist us right?" Nikka noded, "Well then how about you and I go out sometime and you can help heal my aching...Ow!" Brock turned around, "Misty that's the second time you did that"  
"Fine instead of jabbin you in the ribs then how about this..." And with her right hand she grabbed brock's left ear and dragged him awaay from Nikka"  
"Ow, ow... ow!" cried Brock.

"We're back and we made it to the Finals. Our two finalists will enter the arena and their names are..." G.G looked at his paper, "Yep folks it's Yugi Mutou and Seto Kiaba..."

'Finially I get to duel Yugi again and this time I'm definitely gonna win this duel'  
he thought as the platform rised, but he did not see what he was hopin' to see a kid with spiky gold hair with red highlights and wearing a Domino uniform, oh no, instead his opponent was a kid with spiky black hair and wearing purple. "Wait a second that's not Yugi, Mokuba!" "Yes Seto," relpied Mokuba in Setos walkie talkie.  
"This isn't Yugi!" seto said. Mokuba, up in the control room, looked at his screen,  
"You're right big bro that's not Yugi"  
'so Yugi you're punkin out on me eh' can't stand it when tons of people are watching you eh? Well alright you win for now.' thought Seto, as he pushed the button for his platform down.

"WHAT you mean Seto forfitted!" Yelled G.G., "What the heck is this kid thinking... oh well at least I get paid... Well that's all folks KCDN 21 signing out!"

"Ah ha sorry about that Nikka"  
"It's alright Miss"  
"Misty"  
"Yes, it's alright," Nikka replied as they schook hands.  
"Ahem, anyways I think I could be some assistance to you"  
"Eh, how's that?" questioned Yami.  
That's easy we have to fly to the Pokemon Stadium (Sorry don't know the name of the Pokemon Finals"  
"Uh but how?" questioned Yugi.  
Misty slapped her head, "Yami, look at your belt. See some pokeballs." Yami noded,  
"Well in one of your pokeballs there's bound to be Pidgeoto if you have Ash's pokemon"  
"Uh ok uh...," Nikka saw Yami struggling and she whispered a chant. Out of nowhere a bright light appeared then faded, "Uh here's Pidgeoto," Yami unclipped the ball from his belt then cried, "Pidgeoto I choose you!" A red beam shot out and a bird pokemon appeared.  
"Pidgeot" said the pokemon. "Skarmory I choose you!" cried Nikka and a metal pokemon appeared, then Nikka chose another pokemon, Kadabra. "Brock, Misty you can use Skarmory to fly to the Stadium I'll meet you guys there by using teleportation, meet you there," she said then disappeared. The group blinked then Misty said. "Let's quit wasting time and get you guys home."

'Cant beleive it he forefited?' thought Ash as he pushed the button to lower his platform,  
but it didn't lower down. Ash pushed the button again, but it still didn't move. "Come on stupid thing let me down"  
"I'm sorry but I can not allow that to happen"  
Ash looked down and saw a Pitchu, "A Pokemon... What's going on"  
"I'll explain," answered the Pokemon. Ash jumped, "Y-you can talk"  
"Yes I can and right now I wish to duel you in this duel monsters tournament"  
"But the Seto dude forefitted and that makes me the victor"  
"Yes that's true, then if you are the champion you shouldn't be afraid of dueling me unless...," a smirk grew on Pitchu's face, "You're a couward... that's it you are a coward"  
Ash turned red then blurted out, "Nobody and I say nobody calls me a coward, you stupid pokemon"  
"Fine then lets duel!"

* * *

That's it for chapter 6, hang on Pokemon and Yugioh fans! 


	7. Ch 7 Return

Yugioh and Pokemon in Switching Places - Ch 7

By: Yugisgirl89

* * *

"Fine then let's duel!" yelled the pokemon.  
"You bet," cried Ash as he shuffled his Duel Monsters deck and drew 6 cards"  
"I'll top things off by placing one monster faced down on the field in defense position and then I'll lay two cards face down on the field to end my turn"  
Pitchu hoped on top of the mat placed the deck down in the deck slot picked 6 cards and placed them down so he could see (Old fasioned duel arena's from Duelest kingdom). "All right then I'll play Rocket jumper in attack mode and attack your life point's directly"  
"Oh no"  
"Oh yes there goes 1000 of your lifepoints Ash!"

Yugi, Yami, Misty and Brock reached the pokemon stadium waiting in the arena.  
"That's odd I coud have sworn Nikka said we we're supposed to meet her here"  
mumbled Brock.  
"U hoo," peeped a voice.  
They all looked up to see Nikka and Pitchu sitting in the front row. Nikka and pitchu jumped down from the row to meed them, "All righty then, now that were all here lets battle.  
"What!" yelled Yami and Yugi.  
"You heard me we need to poke battle in order for you guys to return home"  
"Well alright if you say so," said Yami and he stepped up into the field.  
"Alrught, Yugi could you please stand next to Yami"  
"What!" blurted Brock, "Time out Nikka thats cheating they'll be disqualified"  
'Oh brother,' thought Nikka as she walked twoards Brock, "I know Brock just just trust me ok," she leaned foward on tipee toes and kissed Brock in the cheek. Brock turned bright red as a brand and kept his mouth shut and Nikka returned back to the field seeing that Yugi and Yami were also red staring at her, "(Cough, cough) can we begin the battle"  
Yami snapped from his daydream and took out and threw his pokeball yelling, "Pikachu I choose you!" The pokeball opened at red light bursted out a pokemon appeared all purple with a purple hat, cape, and a stick.  
Yugi and Yami stared dumbfounded, "Dark Magician!"

"Oh yes there goes 1000 of your lifepoints Ash"  
Ash gritted his teeth and drew a card, 'Yes, Pikachu!' that does it first I'll summon Kuribo then I'll sacrifice Kuribo and the faced down monster card to bring out Pikachu"  
cried Ash placing the card down in the field. The field lit up and a yellow monster appeared.  
'PERFECT' thought the monster, "Now, DARK CLOUD!" Suddenly lighning was flashing and black clouds formed on top of the field and sucked Ash right out of the arena, then the monster slowly faded away the only thing that remained in the field was a bunch of Duel Monster cards.  
'Perfect timing thought Nikka,' as a portal suddenly appeared on top of the gangs heads and a figure dropped out of the sky and landed on Yugi and Yami with a thud.  
"Are you alright Yugi, Yami," cried Misty as she raced twoards them and pushed the perdon off of them."Yeah I'm fine... Uh what happened to Yugi!" Yami looked at his left then right tears flooded his eyes, "No... He can't be gone"  
'Hiya Yami', said a voice. Yami jumped, "Who's there"  
'Uh hello Yami it's me Yugi back inside our soul room...' Yami closed his eyes and looked in his sould room and there was Yugi standing next to his happy sould room smiling at him, "Yugi how did you... what did you... What happened?" questioned Yami rubbing his head.  
'Uh hello are you in there?" whispered a voice in Yami's ear Yami opened his eyes to see a pair of black eyes and spiky hair was looking at him. Yami jumped back, and everybody laughed.  
"Well now that Ash's back time for you to get back home huh Yami?" said Misty pulling Ash away from Yami. "Yes Misty's right you better get back home before the portal closes," answered Nikka. Yami nodded, "Right thanx Nikka, Misty, Brock," and he entered the portal home.  
Nikka smiled happy that the operaton was completed. As she turned around, getting ready to go home, something hard hit her in the head and she blacked out.

* * *

That's the end... or is it?I know terrible ending, sorry!


	8. Is this the end?

Is it the end?  
By: Yugisgirl89

Nope I lied there's another story comming up... So anyways for you YGO and Pokemon fans keep an eye out for the next fanfanfic called Queen of Games.

Ash: Until then (waves)  
YAmi: (Butts in) Yeah see you really soon (Smirks) Nikka told me this fanfic she's working on is gonna be about her and I.  
Ash: (Turning Red) Hey! (Steps in front of Yami) Are you askin for a fight?  
Yami: (Shakes his head) No remember what Nikka said 'if we fight again she'll make sure to teleport us to Englicia'  
Nikka: Not anymore. (Both boys look up to see nikka leaning with Pikachu next to her)  
I also said 'sure there'll be some FIGHTING in the story, unless I say so.' So Ash go ahead.  
Ash: (Tears flowing down his face happy) Nikka.  
Yugi: (Tears flowing doen his face sad) Nikka.  
Ash: You bet! (and rushed twoard Yami)

And the winner of this fight... Yami by using his millenium powers.

Ash: Hey no fair!  
Yami: Gee that was fun. Whens the next match, Nikka?  
Nikka: Uh... .; That's all for YGO and Pokemon Switching places stay tuned for Queen of Games, bye!


End file.
